O diário de Black
by Cissy Black
Summary: ...eu já disse que sou um cachorro idiota?Não?então eu digo.É só um dos meus melhore amigos começar a pirar que eu 'tô fazendo tudo que eles querem...
1. Realmente!

Capítulo1:Isso não é um diário!

Bem,eu não sei como é que eu começo isso,mas que tal assim:

Oi caderno!tá isso foi bem ridículo,então...

E aí livro em branco!Nossa tá piorando.Mas pode ser...Ah esqueçe eu vou começar a escrever sem essa droga de começo senão eu desisto!

Meu nome é Sirius Albumeran Black.E isso definitivamente NÃO É um diário.Vou começar escrevendo como essa história toda começou.Bem eu sou um Maroto(explicações em breve)e são Marotos como eu o Remus,o Tiago e o Peter,e eu andava meio estressado,mais eu tenho motivos.MINHA FAMÍLIA É UMA BOSTA!Então meu amigo mui sábio o Remus me deu essa sugestão escrever o que eu estou sentindo,ou memórias que depois eu gostaria de lembrar não sei se vai dar certo.Minha conversa com o Remus foi assim

"Sirius pensa cara!-ele tinha dito-Esse'troço' como você tá falando pode te ajudar!"

"Ajudar no que Aluado?Ele vai mudar minha família ou coisa assim?

"Quer saber!Eu desisto!Não quer escrever não escreve!-ele tinha ficado realmente bravo"

"Calma Aluado!Se você quer que eu escreva,eu escrevo!-pronto tinha aceitado,eu já disse que sou um cachorro bem idiota?Não?Então eu digo.É só um dos meus melhores amigos começar a pirar que eu to fazendo tudo que eles querem!"

"Sirius!Não é por mim que você tem que escrever-ele notou que eu murchei-É por você seu pulguento!Pra te ajudar a relaxar!"

"Tá bom Aluado,mas eu não to te prometendo nada!"

"Beleza Sirius.Só o fato de que você vai tentar me deixa bem melhor."

E é isso foi só isso que me fez estar aqui para alegrementa contar como eu me sinto!E agora eu me sinto um banana!Pareço até um lufo(nada contra mas também nada a favor)escrevendo o que me preocupa e me aflinge!Credo daqui apouco vou começar a chorar e querer cortar os pulsos ou me jogar da torre de astronomia!

Meu Merlin onde é que eu fui me meter?

**_Hello!It's me!Sim a autora!Tá mais chego de delongas é bem curtinho mas prometo que melhora...Eu amo fic's marotas e principalmente o Sirius e nessa quem sabe a cabeçinha desse cachorro será desvendada o/deixem comentessssss por favor e peloamor do Sirius.Podem dizer q odiaram que eu devia parar de escrever ou algo assim,mas comentem eu necessito saber q alguém está lendo!Bjuxxxx para todxxx e até o prox cap!_O que são os Marotos!**


	2. Marotos?

Capítulo 2: O que são os Marotos

Bem eu 'to aqui de novo né? Isso quer dizer que o lobinho tava certo. Até que isso de escrever não é assim **tão **horrível. Tá certo, até que é meio relaxante. Mas eu tava com uma dúvida. **Sobre o que escrever? **Mas já passou, levando em consideração que eu tenho que escrever sobre aquilo que eu entendo. E eu entendo de 3 coisas profundamente, são elas:

Garotas, meu assunto preferido no qual eu sou nota 1000 sem falsa modéstia;

Cobras, também pudera com a família que eu tenho!

Os Marotos, o melhor grupo de amigos de Hogwarts

Isso é minha base. E já que falar da minha família me estressa, e se eu tiver filhas mulheres quero que elas possam ler isso, restam OS MAROTOS.

Os Marotos são mais que um grupo qualquer de adolescentes bruxos problemáticos, são meus mais verdadeiros amigos e, se duvidar, são mais meus irmãos do que o babaca do Régulos. Agora as descrições físicas e emocionais:

Em primeiro,(como sempre)**Eu**, bem como eu disse, me chamo Sirius Albumeram Black,tenho 17 anos e curso o último ano de Hogwarts e venho de uma das famílias mais tradicionalmente puro-sangue que existe. É uma bosta mas não deixa de ser tradicionalmente uma bosta! Eu sou moreno, lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso ,poderoso e se eu fosse uma garota transaria comigo! Credo que coisa mais estranha de pensar! Mas falando sério, eu sou moreno e meu cabelo é longo e vai até a altura dos cotovelos! Também,eu cuido direito não sou um trasgo relaxado! Atrapalha um pouco no quadribol, mas eu sempre dou um jeito, sem falar nos meus olhos azuis do tipo oceano em que as garotas querem se afogar. Todos os anos de quadribol como batedor me renderam um corpo invejado pelos homens e cobiçado pelas garotas. Eu sou um animago (ilegal, mas animago!)me transformo em um cão. Não é de todo ruim. O único problema,são as pulgas mas não tem importância o Aluado também sofre com elas. Aliás, o dormitório todo sofre, já que elas não escolhem quem será o alvo. A minha forma animaga me rendeu meu apelido **Almofadinhas** eles(meus supostos amigos) me disseram que a minha forma animaga é fofinha e delicada como uma almofadinha. Eu queria algo do tipo cachorrão ou mordedor, mas...

O próximo é meu superamigo e irmão pra qualquer hora **Tiago Potter **ele também tem 17 anos e tá na Grifinória como eu, cursando o último ano e de uma família bruxa tradicional, bem diferente da minha já que os pais dele são contra qualquer tipo de discriminação a Sra. o Sr. Potter praticamente me adotaram, como o irmão que o Pontas nunca teve. Tiago é um animago também, só que... é meio...suspeito. A forma animaga dele é um** Viado**, ou cervo como ele prefere,e nem precisa dizer o porquê do apelido dele ser **Pontas**. Até o Tiago também é bonito,não tanto quanto eu ,mas é. Ele é moreno. Nossa grande diferença são os olhos e os cabelos.Os olhos dele são castanhos-esverdeados e os cabelos...humm...como eu definiria...parece que nunca viram um pente na vida!É serio ele tenta arrumar,nós somos testemunhas!Mas o coitado só piora.Mesmo assim era um dos maiores pegadores de Hogwarts(e o porquê de'era'e não'é ' depois eu explico) O Pontas também joga quadribol,ele é o apanhador e capitão do time.Eu sou muito chegado em todos os Marotos,mas o Pontas é especial foi na casa dele que eu fui morar quando fugi de casa,e é ele meu melhor amigo desde o primeiro dia de Hogwarts.

Outro Maroto(que não parece mais é)atende pelo nome de** Remus John Lupin** mesma idade mesmo ano mesma casa em Hogwarts,mas completamente diferente dos outros.O Remus é meio loiro,tem o cabelo num tom castanho bem claro,olhos de avelã,muitos problemas e um distintivo de Monitor,sim um maroto monitor,até que é bom as vezes a professora McGonagall se confunde e nós cumprimos detenção com ele.Ele não joga quadribol,ele nem gosta de quadribol!Só vai aos jogos porque eu e o Pontas pedimos.O Apelido dele não tem uma história engraçada como os nossos.**Aluado**,ele é chamado assim já que sofre com uma maldição,Remus é um Lobisomem.Mas isso não muda o fato de que ele é o mais centrado de nós,ele é o cérebro maligno dos Marotos.Sem ele nem metade das nossas idéias dariam certo.Também foi dele a idéia de que eu começasse a escrever e como sempre,ele tava certo,Viva o lobinho!

O último mais nem por isso menos Maroto,chama-se** Peter Pettigrew** ou **Rabicho** para os amigos.Novamente mesma casa,mesma idade,mesmo dormitório.E esse gosta de quadribol.O Pete é meio gordinho e baixinho,também é loiro só que o cabelo dele é meio...cinza parece um rato.Que aliás é a forma animaga dele.Até hoje nos perguntamos como ele conseguiu se transformar no terceiro ano,já que na realidade ele não é um aluno tão brilhante.

Mas o Rabicho é uma exceção porque,Eu,Tiago e o Remus estamos entre os cinco melhores alunos em todas as matérias.Também pudera eu e o Tiago somos animagos desde o segundo ano, e o Remus só falta engolir os livros!Aí cabe uma pergunta,porque cinco e não os três melhores?Por que mesmo sendo magníficos ninguém(Nem eu)é perfeito.Os maiores calos nas nossas varinhas são **Lílian Evans,Adhara Troyanno **e em poções é duro admitir mas...é o **Severus 'RANHOSO' Snape**.

Acho que por hoje o assunto acabou,mas eu vou continuar escrevendo e dá próxima vez vou falar dessas pessoas que teimam em nos torturar.

Hello!Cissy chegou!E aí,gostaram?Não?Eu tenho que morrer?O Sirius tem que morrer?Eu continuo?Não?Vocês acham que o Lula se reelege?Por favor me respondam com rewies!E tem mais\o/Quem é Adhara?Quem ousa torturar Sirius?Por que a Lily é um problema?A autora tem distúrbios?(\o/SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM\o/)(¬¬)

**Pra saber só lendo o próximo capítulo.Aliás pra quem não entendeu '_calos nas nossas varinhas'_ é tipo pedra no sapato.**

**Bjokitassssssssssss**

**Shuny Amamira:Podemus ver quem sabe uma beta é bem legal**

**Yoko Julia Yagami:Valeu!Eu amo os ataques do Sirius!Que bom q mais alguém curti!**

**Fui!**


	3. As Exceções

**COMUNICADO URGENTE!A AUTORA DESSA FIC NÃO MORREU!**

**Sim povo e povas do meu Brasil varonil!Eu finalmente tomei vergonha nessa cara e resolvir postar o Capitulo,depois de séculos(exagerada¬¬)Espero que curtam agradecimentos no finalzinho com participações do Cachorrão me ajudando a responder!Valew e Beijos**

Cap 3:As Exceções

Oi e aí?Peraí eu tô falando com um caderno?É eu estou falando com um caderno!Tudo culpa do Lobinho,ele diz "vai lá escreve" e o babaca aqui escuta!Pro Tiago ele não fala um negócio desses,aliás o Tiago descobriu esse caderno e não foi nada legal,quer dizer...foi sim

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu entrei no dormitório e percebi que tinha alguma coisa de errado ali,o Tiago estava com as cortinas fechadas,rindo feito um condenado.Ele não ria assim.Só quando eu falo besteira ele ri assim

"Tiago?Você 'tá aí?"

Mais risadas nenhuma resposta.O que esse viado tá fazendo de tão engraçado?

"Tiago eu 'tô te chaman..."

É ele estava rolando na cama de tanto rir,e do lado dele o que eu vejo?Sim,esse bendito caderno

"Sirius..."Ele não tinha se recuperado das risadas ainda"Eu não sabia que você tinha um diário cara!"

"ISSO NÃO É UM DIÁRIO!"eu tava bem nervoso a essa altura"São só umas anotações minhas!"

"É a mesma coisa!Quem diria,Sirius Black'O PEGADOR',O CACHORRÃO,fazendo um diário feito uma menininha"

"Tiago Potter,você se transforma em um VIADO em noite de lua-cheia depois da meia-noite,e quer insinuar alguma coisa sobre a minha masculinidade?"

"Não é viado é CERVO"hauhauhauhau peguei o ponto fraco do Pontas"C-E-R-V-O!"

"Ué não foi você que disse que é tudo a mesma coisa?"

É eu deixei ele sem saber o que dizer,como se diz o feitiço virou contra o feitiçeiro!

"Ah,nada a ver Almofadinhas,eu até que gostei de saber que você me considera um irmão"ele falou todo cheio de cuidado

"Nossa cara!Eu achei que não precisasse dizer isso pra você"O Tiago é muito inteligente mais as vezes ele é tão...tapado!"Eu sempre te considerei pra caramba!"

"Poxa cara valeu" ei o Tiago tava quase chorando,mas e daí eu também tava "Você sempre foi o irmão que eu nunca tive!"

Aí nós nos abraçamos,era muito bom conversar com o Tiago.Ele é meu irmãozinho,muito mais que aquilo chamado Régulos que tem o meu sangue!Nem preciso dizer que nós continuavamos abraçados quando meu pseudoamigo Aluado entra no dormitório aí...

"Que cena mais emocionante"Eu e o Tiago nos afastamos como se tivessemos acabado de receber um expelliarmus"Não precisam parar eu só vim pegar meu pergaminho de História da Magia e já do licensa pra vocês dois continuarem!"

Eu já disse como o Aluado é maligno?Todos acham que ele é um santo,mas na verdade ele sabe ser bem...como eu diria...Ah sim!Maroto.

"Remus John Lupin você tem 5 segundos de vantagem!"

Nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu né?Nós saimos correndo atrás do Lobinho no dormitório e aí já viu,fizemos A zona,esses são meus amigos,mais minha família!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah é da última vez que eu escrevi disse que ia falar dos elementos que me atormentam,e como eu sou um cachorro de palavra vá lá né!

Eu não tenho problemas com muitas pesoas aqui em Hogwarts.Só com os professores,os monitores,os sonserinos e o Flint**((Só isso!))**.O resto me adora!Principalmente a população feminina de Hogwarts.Mas como eu já devo ter dito,toda regra tem suas exceções.E como eu gosto de desafios...

A primeira pessoa da qual eu tenho obrigação de falar tem 16 anos,completa 17 esse ano,tem um corpo que...uaw é perfeito!E atende pelo nome de **Adhara Troyanno**,morena dos olhos perfeitamente castanhos com um brilho bem maligno,lábios grossos e maravilhosos,e uma língua bem afiada!Bem,o fato é que _ela me ODEIA_,por causa de uns pequenos insidentes de percursso

Insidente nº1-Quarto Ano,Time de Quadribol,Nenhuma garota no Time.

"Eu já escolhi os novos jogadores"era o Michael Krostf na época o capitão quem falava"São eles,como batedor Longbotton e Black que continua"Sim eu entrei no time no segundo ano junto com o pontas"Apanhador,continua o Potter"Ela não ousaria tirar o pontas,era ele quem pegava o pomo!"Eu como goleiro,e a única vaga de artilheiro fica com...TROYANNO"

Todo mundo começou a bater palmas,mas eu...

"Peraí!Uma garota no time de quadribol?"

"Alguma coisa contra garotas Black"foi só aí que eu notei o brilho assassino nos olhos dela.

"Nada querida,principalmente as gostosas,só que fora do campo de quadribol,na arquibancada e olhe lá,já que vocês gritam demais!"

TAP.Ela tinha uma mão bem pesada!

Conclusão:Num jogo no quinto ano o apanhador da Sonserina derrubou o Tiago da vassora e pegou o pomo.Sabe por que nós ganhamos?Por que ela tinha aberto uma vantagem tão grande que nem o pomo conseguiu dar a vitória para eles!Ela joga isso na minha cara até hoje!

Insidente nº2 Quinto ano,baile de inverno,eu sem ter quem levar

"Ei 'Dara posso falar com você?"

"Desde quando você me chama de Dara,Black?"

Opa já tinha começado mal

"É,Adhara eu não quero brigar,só conversar!"

Acho que ela amoleceu

"Fala então Black"

"Vocequerircomigobaileinverno?"

"Hein?"Acho que falei muito rápido

"Quer ir comigo ao baile de inverno?"Pronto o mais difícil eu tinha conseguido

"Não posso,o Amos já me convidou!"Por que ela tá sorrindo?Será que gosta de me fazer sofrer?

"É?"

"É."

"Então vou te dar uma coisa que aquele Lufo não pode te dar!"

É meio óbvio o que eu fiz,puxei ela pra perto e tasquei um beijão que o salão comunal inteiro ficou olhando!E o que aconteceu...

TAP.Ela realmente tinha a mão pesada

Conclusão:Ela foi ao baile com o Diggory e deu um beijão nele que a escola nunca mais vai esquecer!E ficou lá com ele até o fim do baile.Dançando.E eu mesmo acompanhado,babando nela!Eu sou mesmo um cachorro!

E é isso desde então ela não olha mais na minha cara a não ser nos jogos de Quadribol,nós nos beijamos mais umas duas vezes e em todas meu lindo rostinho ficou marcado!Mas a Adhara é problema só meu.A Lily é problema dos marotos

**Lílian Evans,**ou Lily como eu e o Aluado chamamos,o Tiago também,mas ela insiste em dizer pra que ele a chame de Evans.Isso NÃO VAI acontecer.O Tiago chama ela hoje de Lily e vai morrer chamando de Lily!A Lily é bem bonita,tem uns olhos verdes perfeitos e o cabelo que está mais para o Bordô do que para o Laranja(Ela é ruiva,e ruiva ou tem cabelo bordô ou laranja!)Mas eu não tenho nenhum interesse nela,já o Pontas...Aquele viado fica de quatro por ela!É completamente apaixonado!Ele tem PVA(paixonite de viado amante)é uma doença séria que faz com que ela fique horas no banheiro**((Se arrumando mentes poluídas!))**e começe a babar quando uma certa ruivinha se aproxima.Por que é problema dos Marotos?Ué por que agora o Pontas parou com tudo:garotas,peças,boas notas,azarar o ranhoso,tudo!Mas ela é uma garota bem legal,e melhor amiga da Adhara,é minha amiga também mas diz que não vai me ajudar com a srta Troyanno

Tem também a **Susan Anthonys**,ela é a nova paixão secreta do lobinho.Por que secreta?Por que ele vem com esse papinho de eu sou O ruim,perigoso,pobre,lobisomem...e essas coisas.Eu acho que o lobinho devia curtir mais a vida,mas se eu falo isso pra ele,ele vem com aquele discursso"Sirius o eterno irresponsável",ou"O crianção" e coisas assim daí eu desisto

Quanto as notas eu,o Aluado e o Pontas estamos entre os cinco melhores sempre!A Susan não representa muito perigo,só em adivinhação já que ela tem visões.Já a Dara e a Lily...São sempre concorrência desde o primeiro ano.Nós achamos que não teria pra ninguém em transfigurações já que no segundo ano eu e o Tiago conseguimos virar animagos,e o que acontece?Nas férias a linda Adhara se registrou no ministério com animaga,e a forma dela quem adivinha?Uma gatinha?Um Coelho?Que nada,ela se transforma em uma Pantera!E ainda tem mais,ela e a Lily são Legiminentes!Sem falar que a Lily em poções só perde para o Ranhoso.E assim corre a nossa vida né,apesardisso ainda somos melhores em DCAT e isso já tá de muito bom tamanho!

Agora acho que o assunto já acabou,mas eu volto a escrever.A cada dia eu me convenço que o Aluado tinha razão,isso aqui ajuda de verdade.

**Oie!A finalmente a Cissy tomou vergonha na cara né!Tava demorando pra postar!Ei sei agora com ajudinha do meu cachorrão amado vou responder os reviews**

Sirius Black:Olá maravilhosas que estão lendo,eu tô dando uma forcinha pra Cissy pra reponder as reviews,com meu charme,inteligencia,poder,beleza...

**Cissy:Não esqueceu da modéstia Sirius?**

Sirius Black:Calma querida ninguém é perfeito!

**Cissy:(¬¬) Esquece,vamos as respostas das reviews**

Sirius Black:Claro baby!

**Cissy:Fezinha Evans:Adorei seu review linda,aliás adoro todos seus reviews já que você passou em todas as minhas fics!Uaw!E concordo com você um LULA merece morrer!**

Sirius Black:Oi coisa linda,eu não sei quem é esse Lula mas adorei o GOSTOSO e o fato de que você acha que eu nãovo morrer!E isso definitivamente não é um diário!Beijos

**Cissy:(¬¬)Mel Evans Potter:Oi Mel que bom que você comentou!Comédia é tudo de bom ainda mais com esse cachorrão!Bjus**

Sirius Black:Cachorrão Cissy?

**Cissy:SIRIUS BLACK!Cissy levanta ameaçadoramente**

Sirius'O cachorrão'Black:Tá,tá voltando a review,que bom que você gosta de comédia Mel,acho que vai curtir os tapas desse cap!A Cissy me coloca em cada uma!Bejuuu

**Cissy:Lizzie Evans:Vou continuar sim linda!Pode deixar,o diário do Sirius é mesmo impagável!**

Sirius'O cachorrão'Black:Linda do meu coração,isso NÃO É UM DIÁRIOCissy cai da cadeira de tanto rirE você fique quieta!Mesmo assim que bom que você está gostando!Mil Beijos!

**Cissy:Sophia D.:Que bom que vc fuça no profile!Adooooooooro isso!Vou continuar sim é claro!E amo seus reviews nas minhas fis!**

Sirius'O cachorrão' Black:Oi Gata!E aí to aqui por dois motivos,1ºpara agradecer o review por essa doida que aende por Cissy,e em segundo na outra fic você disse que eu não sou pulguento.E é isso aí eu sou um cachorrão bem limpinho!Beijoss

**Cissy:Gente,normalmente eu agradeço individualmente,por e-mail,nessa fic não foi diferente e respondo aqui pra quem não é cadastrado,ou não fez login,ou não recebe mensagens do FF.Então é isso beijos pra todos que leram vou att o mais rápido possível,eu juro!E pra quem quiser seguir o exemplo dessas lindas,deixem review também!Valew pra todos que leram(até quem não deixou review)E queria avisar que apartir de agora nessa fic o Cachorro responde comigo,mas só se vocês quiserem!**

Sirius'O cachorrão' Black:Por isso lindas deixem reviews para EU ajudar a responder!

**Cissy:(¬¬)Beijusss para todos e FuI**


End file.
